


Don't worry Kira

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Day of School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: It's Kira first day in preschool and she's nervous but Brea and Kylan are there to make her feel much better.Also: Royalmelody all the way
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Don't worry Kira

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with this story but tommorow (at least where I live) is father's day. So anyone else out there who will be celebrating have a good fathers day!

Brea heard a knock on the door making her look up from the childlings before her to the hallway. 

"Coming!"

She said getting up from her chair and walking over to the two little ones that were in the center of the room playing with toys. She placed one hand over their heads making them look up at her. 

"Jen I think your mommy is here to pick you up. Kira help him clean up his toys"

Kira got up and started putting Jen's toys back in the little bag he had brought with him as Jen held it open for her. Brea walked down the main hallway and opened the door to indeed be greeted by her best friend. 

"Deet good to see you. Did you get everything you needed?"

They shared a quick hug and Deet raised some bags she had with her. 

"Yep I did, the lines were very long though. I think every parent in Thra decided to go back to school shopping today. I suspected it was gonna be like that. Thanks for watching over Jen for me. He would probably get tired and impatient if he was with me waiting in those long lines"

Brea nodded and waved a hand in front of her.

"Ah no worries it was no trouble at all. Plus him and Kira had fun playing with toys and running around"

She then closed the door when Deet came inside. She insisted to help Deet carry the bags to the living room where Jen waited for her. With the weight of everything divided, Deet ran through the hallway to greet her little one.

"Mommy!"

Jen put his bag of toys down and ran to hug Deet. She let her own bags down too and carried him up. 

"Hello Jen, did you have fun?"

She gave him a big fat kiss in the cheek making the boy giggle. By then Brea had arrived at the living room too and put the bags she had helped carry down. 

"Yes lot's and lot's of fun. Kira let's show mommy what we can do now"

He said looking down at the little girl who jumped up and down in excitement and agreed. Deet curious put Jen back down and sat next to Brea on the sofa. 

"Oh they've been practicing together all day just to show you"

Brea whispered to her ear and both mothers turned their attention to the childlings before them. Kira went upside down putting her hands in the floor and her feet up in the air in a handstand. Jen then wrapped his arms around her belly and soon they started making side flips together. Deet and Brea clapped as they went in a circle around and around until going back in front of them. They seperated and stood up giving them a small bow afterwards. 

"Wow that was great you two!"

Said Deet getting up and making a surprise face. 

"Since neither Jen and I can do flips by ourselves yet, we figured we could do it like this for now"

Said Kira going up to hug Deet since she hadn't done it yet. In that moment a jet black haired and tan skinned gelfling walked over to the living room with the smell of food following behind him.

"Deet I didn't noticed you got here already, good afternoon"

Deet let go of Kira and looked up at her other friend. 

"Good afternoon to you too Kylan"

Kira ran to her father's legs and pulled on his pants to get his attention.

"Daddy you smell yummy"

Kylan laughed and nodded. He then reached out to mess his daughter's hair a bit. 

"Yes I do don't I? I just finished cooking dinner. Deet would you and Jen want to join?"

Jen looked at Deet with pleading eyes. 

"Please mommy can we stay a bit longer?" 

Deet grabbed his hand and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry baby but your father is probably waiting for us and we still have leftovers of yesterday's dinner that I don't want to go to waste"

She then looked up at Kylan

"But thank you for the offer. Maybe next time we can plan ahead with more time and eat dinner together"

Kylan nodded and pushed Kira a bit forward. 

"Ok Kira say bye bye to Jen"

Kira and Jen quickly ran to each other to share a hug. 

"Bye bye Jen"

"Bye bye Kira"

Brea laughed and patted both of their heads. 

"Now why the long faces? You will see each other very soon and play again. Remember? In just a few days you will both have your first day of preschool"

Deet grabbed the bags on the ground and tied them around her arms. 

"Yes, our babies are already going to have their first day of school. Come Jen let's go home"

Jen ran to his mother and grabbed the hand she had extended for him. Everyone said their good-byes and soon they were out the door. Brea told Kira to wash her hands for supper and went towards Kylan. She grabbed one of his hands and smelled it. 

"Hmm...broth?"

Kylan nodded while laughing and held her closer to him, both of them now walking together to the kitchen. 

"It's been a while since I made it and Kira yesterday asked me if to make it again and how could I say no?"

Brea laughed knowing Kylan was weak when it came to Kira's requests. She pulled out a chair and sat down and soon after the mentioned childling came inside to join her parents in supper. 

"Let me see those hands"

Kira walked to her mom and Brea grabbed her tiny hands into her own to examine them. She smiled and placed her on the chair next to her.

"Alright all looks clean"

Kylan then walked behind them serving broth into each of their bowls. Once everyone had their serving he sat down too and everyone started to eat. Kira kinda dozed off while eating since her parents started talking about something she couldn't really contribute much to. She was also not paying much attention to the conversation because she was too busy tasting the delicious broth before her. She stands by her statement that her dad was the best cook outhere even though Kylan would always tell her that there were probably many others out there who could cook better than him. 

"Aw I can't believe my little princess is going to start preschool soon. Man how I wish I could stop time"

Said Kylan changing the conversation and making Kira finally tune in. 

"Really? Then don't take me to preschool daddy. If that's what you want"

Both parents chuckled and shook their heads. Brea extended her arm and started coaming Kira's hair with her hand, smoothing it out while she talked to her. 

"Sweetie I think that's not what your dad means. Plus we already had this conversation before, preschool is very important"

Kira sigh, it was worth the try. She really was nervous about preschool. She had never been to any form or grade of school before and it was very nerve wracking.

"But mommy why can't you just keep teaching me here at home?"

Brea retracted her hand back to grab her spoon and take a sip of broth. She then turned back to her daughter. 

"Sweetie I love teaching you but mommy has other things to do too. These teachers job is to teach childlings like you so they can put more time and effort into giving you a wider range of education"

Kira looked down trying to come up with an excuse and then looked back up at her parents.

"But you have books of all sorts here that you read to me mommy"

Still that excuse didn't take much flight when Brea told her that in school they also had books to read for childlings. 

"Ok but how about my toys? I can't bring those to school with me"

Kylan was now the one talking.

"Maybe you can't bring all of them but you may bring one small one with you. Plus preschool is full of toys you won't even miss the ones you have here"

Both her parents were finished with their food before but they got up, Kira grabbed her spoon and started twirling it around her hand while saying her next excuse. 

"But there will be so many other childlings that I don't know"

She placed the spoon back in her bowl of unfinished broth. 

"Most likely but that just means you have a bigger chance in making new friends..."

Started Brea

"...plus Jen will be in the same class as you and he's already your friend. So you won't be completely alone from the get go"

Finished Kylan. Man they made good points. What was Kira supposed to say now? Both of her parents grabbed their bowls and got up to place them in the sink. 

"But you won't be there with me..."

Kira said in a low tone of voice making sure they didn't hear that last part. She then pushed her bowl of broth away. She got down off her chair and started walking to her room. Before she could fully do that, a pair of hands grabbed her by the torso and lifted her up. 

"Now now where are you going? You haven't even finished your supper. I thought you liked my broth"

Said Kylan who held her up. 

"I do but I'm not hungry anymore"

Brea walked beside him and placed a hand over Kira's belly. 

"Oh dear are you having a belly ache?"

Kira's ears flickered a bit. 

"If I do, can I skip preschool?"

Brea raise a brow

"Katavra..."

Kira felt the hair on her back rise up when her mother said her full name. 

"You know there are many childlings out there without any food to eat"

Kira sigh a bit

"I know I know"

Both of her parents gave each other knowing looks and nodded. They decided to have a chat in their daughter's room. Kylan sat on her tiny bed with Kira on his lap and Brea next to them.

"Kira why don't you want to go to preschool? It is very important. You know you're actually very privilege to go to one"

Brea said making Kira tilt her head. 

"Why? Also what's privilege?"

Kylan started braiding a piece of his daughter's hair while he explained.

"It's like a special right or advantage, granted only to a particular person or group. Sweetie in our time most gelfling didn't have an education. Most of them didn't know how to write or read. In fact most of us Spriton didn't do that. I was just lucky to live under the same roof as Maudra Mera, which meant I was one of the few who eventually learned"

Kira looked up at him surprised

"Really?"

He chuckled at her innocence and curiosity. 

"Yes really, could you imagine? If I never learned how to read, daddy would have never been able to read you bedtimes stories"

Kira gasped

"That's horrible! I like it when you read to me before going to sleep"

Brea scooted closer to them. 

"Yes it would be horrible. Also just to make it clear we are not saying that gelfling's without an education are dumb or anything like that. We should always respect them, it's just that they never had the chance or supplies needed to have an education or they just didn't show interest in learning. Still things change with time, now we are working so that everyone in the new generation has a bigger chance to learn. No matter of what clan they come from. That why I say it's a privilege that you get to go to school Kira. Understand now?"

Kira nodded but sigh

"But there's still something bothering you"

Both of her parents said knowing their daughter more than anyone. 

"Its just- I know it's a privilege but it's not the actual learning and work stuff why I don't want to go. I'm just scared because you won't be there with me"

Kylan kissed the top of her head and Brea her tiny hands. Brea spoke.

"Aw sweetie, but don't you worry. Me and your father will always come back for you at the end of the day. I know it's scary to do stuff when you feel like you're alone. You rather have your parents guide you through it but thing is, it's not so bad once you realize you're not completely alone. I bet the other childlings will be as scared on their first day as you are. You can help each other. Best part is you will slowly learn to be more independent and before you know it, it won't be so scary anymore. Also a little secret between us, we will always be thinking and missing you so don't ever doubt that we won't come back for you"

Kylan added something else to help her feel better.

"Hey I have an idea. How about if I stay with you on your first day? I'll talk to the teacher and I'm sure it won't be any problem. So you can slowly adjust yourself, but after that you have to try and be brave for us and stay in school without us okay?"

He put a pinky finger out and Kira wrapped her own pinky with his. 

"Okay I like that plan"

Both parents then started blowing raspberries in her stomach making her laugh her head off. They were proud of the progress they were able to make with their little one and in the agreement they made together. 

~~~~~~~~~

The days passed and soon it was the big day. Brea helped Kira put her bookbag on and turned her around to take a good look at her. 

"My little girl is growing up"

Kira stretched her arms up

"Really? I thought you measured me yesterday. Did I really grow more in one night Mommy?"

Brea laughed at how literal she took things. 

"No darling I mean that you're starting to do stuff babies wouldn't do. Like going to school" 

Kira brought her arms back down and nodded understanding. 

"So does that mean I'm not a baby anymore?"

Brea placed all her bottoms together and kissed her tiny nose. 

"Sorry but not quite there yet. I said you're growing, not full grown. You're still my little baby" 

Kira shrugged

"I can work with that"

Kylan's laugh was heard from behind both girls making them turn around. 

"Time to go Kira say goodbye to mom"

Brea hugged the tiny body real tight. 

"No, don't leave me, Kira! I'm scared that your not gonna be with me anymore"

She said she wanting to see what her daughter would say. Kira patted her mom's head. 

"Don't worry mommy you'll see me this afternoon when daddy brings me home again and you won't be completely alone. You have all the other grown ups. Plus I bet daddy is as scared as you are, you can help each other out"

Brea smiled listening to her daughter repeat the same words they had told her a few days ago. She was now ready. 

"Okay I pack your lunch in the front pocket of your backpack. Behave well and listen to the teacher,ok?"

She gave her a big kiss and Kira gave her another big one in response. 

"Let's go princess"

Kylan grabbed her hand and they both headed to the door. Before going completely, Brea pulled Kylan back by the collar and gave him a kiss too. 

"Same goes for you mister. I don't want to hear complains from the teacher"

Kira laughed and Kylan blushed while rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'll behave don't worry"

He gave his wife one last kiss and out of the house he and his little princess went. Just as promised, Kylan stayed with Kira for the first day and saw how she slowly but surely started to let loose with the other childlings. She and Jen soon found seats to sit next to each other and both were astonished with how many toys there were in the classroom. Once lunch break came Kylan helped push Kira and Jen on the set of swings and made sure she ate all of her lunch. The second half of the day the teacher read a book and then asked questions. At first Kira was shy but soon she started raising her hand from time to time to answer and by the end of it all since she behaved well she got a smiley face sticker. 

"So how was it?"

Asked Kylan as they walked back home. Kira was skipping happily while looking ahead. 

"It was so much fun!"

Kylan smiled and carried her up giving her a piggyback ride. 

"Yeah? Well I'm very proud of you and I'm sure mommy will be too when we tell her about your day"

Kira beamed with happiness and tilted her head a bit. 

"So since you're so proud...can you play me a song with your firca daddy?"

Kylan chuckled

"Of course"


End file.
